Madness
the first spark came she was perfect we were perfect and happy and the sun shone over us and when it didnt we would talk and laugh and stay up together just the two of us and then the sun set and she told her and my secrets stopped flooding out when she and i were alone and i kept them trapped inside and we fell apart and the sunset and she wasn't there and i pushed her away and regret regret regret and frost grew over my heart and i threw it all away and she was right and she moved away and i didnt mourn i forgot her but never really and then i looked back and realized i was standing on thin ice and i fell and called out a scream and she came and just walked away and i broke but pushed myself together and together but never enough never enough and i lived and lived but she still left a hole in me nothing was right and it was all gone and tears froze around me trapping me in a frosty stasis and she came near and tried to mend it but she simply left me there frozen bitter falling apart and then she began to crack apart and i tried so hard but she was made of ice and it just kept shattering and they came and they fixed it and they took my place and they talked and laughed after the sun set and i just watched and she and her and him and her grew together as i watched and then i came to them and they pushed me away and she pushed me away and it all broke and the flames grew and nothing was the same ever ever and the first burned it all to the ground and i melted and burned and rage jealousy anger why am i like this and shes happy and she loves her and she and her and him and her and the sun shines on them and when it doesnt the stars twinkle over them not me stuck in this cave and she loves her not me not me i try but i simply freeze and burn and freeze and burn and its a blizzard an inferno cold rage fire everywhere frost creeping up my legs flames fueled by my jealousy its all broken and i simply freeze in my own tears the hole she left full of fire and rage and jealousy and then the rage burns inside me ice from outside and flames from within and i just crack and it all shatters and I fall apart and splinter and burn and i mend but I never do and then her blood floods my paws and i go for her the best friend next and i relish in it all fuel the inferno and hes under my paws and before i know it she is and she screams and i laugh and the frost reaches my heart i am numb and cold burning and raging laughing crying torn happy and the blood and tears flood me and i drown and my frost creeps along and freezes the crimson around me salty bitter tears flooding me metallic tang of blood and i burn to ashes inside my frozen prison and bitterness rage jealousy i call it love it tears me apart shatters me burns me to ashes fire ice destroyed gone gone gone gone Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot